megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Kasugayama High School
Kasugayama High School (春日山高校, lit. "Spring Day Ridge High School") is a dungeon in the Persona 2 dualogy. It is a boy's-only school and has a derogatory nickname. In the Japanese version, it is referred to as "Kasu High" (カス高) which means "Dregs High" because it is renowned for accepting delinquent students, usually expelled from other schools. In the official English version of Persona 2: Innocent Sin (PSP), the nickname is translated as "Cuss High". Alternatively, the fan translation for the PSX version calls it "K'ass-u-gay-ama High". The school is built upon an abandoned bomb shelter and can be accessed through the underground storage of the school. It has a rumor saying that anyone who enters the bomb shelter can never see the entrance, thus unable to leave once inside. However, there is also another rumor countering this and says that one person was able to escape the shelter by using a mirror. Kazuma Kaneko explained that he chose the cyan tone for the school uniform to reflect the motive "spring" of the school name. Appearances *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Profile ''Innocent Sin'' The player's party heads to Cuss High when they learn that Yasuo Inoe, the president of the student council, is responsible for ordering Hiroki Sugimoto to spread the rumor of the cursed emblem of Seven Sisters High School. By the time they arrive, the school is holding the school festival. The group then learns that Yasuo is in the bomb shelter. Once they arrive at the entrance of the shelter, Eikichi and Lisa are taunted by Yasuo's voice behind the gate and rush into the shelter, the rest follows. They immediately find out it is a trap setting up with a walkie-talkie, Eikichi destroys the device out of rage, and Lisa berates him for destroying their only way of trying to get out, and regrets it. Because of the rumor, they are unable to find the door from where they came from. The group keeps going. When they are exhausted they decide to take a nap with one person guarding and shifting to another periodically. After Maya Amano's turn to shift with Tatsuya Suou, she realizes there is a loophole in the rumor that the entrance cannot be seen by the eye directly, but it can be seen by other means indirectly. Yukino Mayuzumi then photographs a few shots until the gate shows up in her camera, which shows in reality as well, allowing the group to leave. They enter the great hall which became the ballroom of a masquerade with every participant wearing a strange mask. Ideal Energy is drawn from the masks to the blue crystal skull held in Yasuo's hands, which is the same kind of skull that Joker uses to absorb from his callers and turn them into Shadowmen. They chase the fleeing Yasuo to the rooftop. Yasuo attempts to use the same trick with the walkie-talkie again but is hit from behind by Eikichi. He then summons his Persona to fight back, but is beaten with ease. Just after Yasuo reveals the purpose for absorbing the Ideal Energy in the hall, Lady Scorpio takes away the blue crystal skull with her whip and Yukino can sense that she is in fact Anna Yoshizaka. Yasuo is burnt into ashes by King Leo who then frightens Maya from an apparent encounter preceding the events of Innocent Sin. After the two flee, the group calms Maya, and heads back to the gym, and to their horror all participants of the ball became Shadows after their Ideal Energy is completely drained by Anna. Yukino is determined to stop and help Anna from the wrong path just as Ms. Saeko helped her in the past. ''Eternal Punishment'' See Bomb Shelter (Eternal Punishment). Enemies * Dark Purple boxes indicate Rumor demons. * Indigo boxes indicate bosses. ''Innocent Sin'' School Air Raid Shelter ''Eternal Punishment'' See Bomb Shelter Enemies. Gallery Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Locations Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Locations Category:Schools Category:Bonus Dungeon